


Momento Mori

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember the dead.</p><p>A poem written as a challenge. Technically it could be considered original work, but it was written for Harry Potter, so I'm posting it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momento Mori

Disclaimer- don't own it.

Momento Mori.

Remember the dead.

The war raged on,

Long as the list of the dead.

Remember the dead.

Remember the fallen.

People jumped in front of danger,

Take me, not her,

Remember the fallen,

Remember the loved,

Your family is broken,

Torn and shredded, gone.

Remember the Loved,

Remember your hope.

They fought hard,

They had hope, once.

Remember your Hope,

remember your life.

They knew there was before the war,

But they couldn't remember,

Remember your life.

Remember your dead.

Momento Mori,

As the dead men said.

A/N It's…yeah.


End file.
